magical and mistery tour
by valusuperchic
Summary: tras cinco años de haber pasado la guerra el equipo avatar se va de vacaciones a la isla Ember, una vez allí descubrirán como todos dicen que es un lugar mágico


Magical and mistery tour

La guerra había terminada hace ya varios años, cinco exactamente y el equipo avatar se reunía de vez en cuando en diferentes puntos, en algún templo aire en Ba sing se, en el palacio de la nación del fuego, en a isla Kyoshi, y en muy remotos casos en el polo sur.

Todos ya eran mayores de edad Toph y Aang tienen 18, Katara tiene 19, Sokka y Suki 20, y Zuko 21, cuando se reunían lo hacían por mucho tiempo y hasta a veces viajaban juntos como en los viejos tiempos, solo que no tan frecuentemente, ya que Aang como el avatar y Zuko como el señor del fuego trataban de mantener la paz y planificar un nuevo proyecto que tenían en mente: cuidad republica.

Katara estaba la mitad de su tiempo con su novio el avatar viajando y ayudándolo y la otra mitad de su tiempo en el polo sur pasando tiempo con su padre y enseñando agua control a algunos habitantes del polo norte y a algunos pupilos que habían nacido en el polo sur.

Sokka por otra parte vivía en la isla Kyoshi con Suki y a veces visitaba a Katara y a Hakoda en el polo sur y de paso se quedaba unos eses enseñando como ser un buen guerrero al que se lo pidiera.

Zuko vivía en el palacio de la nación del fuego con su esposa Mai y su hijo de apenas unos meses, Iroh. Casi siempre estaba ocupado siendo padre señor de fuego y esposo por lo que no viajaba frecuentemente.

Toph había empezado su academia de metal-control en Ba sing se donde tenia una pequeña casa y combatía con tierra control como la bandida ciega, a veces viajaba a Omashu, pero solo cuando se sentía triste o muy enojada.

Ahora las cosas habían cambiado un poco, las colonias de la nación del fuego ya no eran colonias, sino pueblos en donde vivían algunos maestros fuego y habitantes de dicha nación, el polo sur había crecido notablemente en cuanto a población y geográficamente. Algo nuevo que había era que cada quien que quera viajar a cualquier lugar del cual no sea originario podía hacerlo, claro que con el anterior permiso del territorio y justificación. algo que era bastante nuevo era que había campos de entrenamiento de agua, tierra , y fuego en cada lugar del mundo por lo que si alguien que estaba de vacaciones quería practicar control podía hacerlo.

Todo el equipo avatar estaba en algo importante por lo que las vacaciones o eran una opción, ¿pero…? ¿Cuando había sido la ultima vez que habían tomado una vacaciones juntos? hace unos… cinco años? Si, necesitaba un descanso.

(Katara pov)

¿Hace cuanto no veo a mis amigos? A Toph la vi en un combate hace un año, era muy importante para ella así que fui, al igual que Sokka y Suki, pero ni Zuko, ni Aang no pudieron ir, a Zuko la última vez que lo vi fue hace cuatro años antes de que volviera al polo sur con Sokka, y a este último no lo veía desde que se mudo con Suki a Kyoshi. ¡Como los extraño a todos! En es especial a Aang que casi no se parecía ya que estaba muy ocupado con el tema de cuidad republica y de devolver la confianza hacia la nación del fuego.

Decidió que los convocaría a todos para una vacaciones y sabia exactamente a donde ir y en donde podían quedarse el el palacio del señor del fuego Ozai heredado por Zuko.

-si fu Katara mire!-dijo una niña de unos diez años muy emocionada

-¡muy bien Meng! Sigue asi!-la niña había hecho un latigo de agua perfecto y con pocs intentos ,esa pequeña aprendia muyrapido , tal vez algundia cuando sea mayor la lleve a el polo norte.

Katara se dirigió a su cabaña a escribir un carta , rápida y sencilla , pero muy importante

_Dos semanas después_

Zuko pov

-Señor del fuego Zuko –dijo un sirviente entrando a la habitación

-Llámame Zuko, ¿que pasa?-dije atento

-Ha llegado una carta para usted de si fu Katara del polo sur

-¿De Katara? que raro – abrí la carta con cuidado y leí atentamente

**Querido Zuko:**

**Estuve pensando que hace varios años que no nos vemos todos ni que tomamos vacaciones juntos, quería organizar y se me ocurrió que podíamos ir a tu casa en la isla Ember, es un lugar hermoso y la única vez que fuimos no tuvimos tiempo de recorrer porque estábamos tratando de escondernos de tu padre. **

**Oí que nació tu hijo, el nuevo príncipe de la nación del fuego, me encantaría conocer a Iroh y volver a ver a Mai y a ti.**

**Saludos Katara**

**Pd: Espero tu respuesta con ansias.**

-¿Qué dice?-me pregunto Mai curiosa jugando con el pequeño Iroh

**-** dice que nos extraña y que quiere que todos tengamos una vacaciones juntos en la isla Ember en nuestra casa, también dice que quiere conocer a Iroh que espera mi respuesta.

-me parece una linda idea- dijo Mai alzando al pequeño bebe juguetón

-y tu que opinas –le pregunte a Iroh, este solo solto una risita suave y pegajos , le di un beso y me retire a reponder la carta de katara.


End file.
